1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an amusement chance device for the improved presentation of changing value game information.
Another object of the invention is to provide a gaming means which enhances play on presently existing games.
A further object of the invention is to add excitement and suspense to the playing of games involving the use of multi-faceted game pieces.
Another object is to provide a self contained means for gaming piece agitation which reduces influence by the players.
Another object of the invention is to provide a timing means for game play.
An additional object of the invention is to provide a device embodying multicolored indicia inscribed game pieces which may be used in multiples to further interact in game play thus providing greatly expanded chance possibilities.
2. Description of the Prior Art and Summary of the Invention
Liquid filled die agitators of various types are provided in prior art such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,452,730, to Carter, 4,049,277 to Carlson, 4,176,469 to Timco. Such agitators usually consist of a container filled with opaque liquid, free of air bubbles and a die which displaces a greater mass than its own mass causing the die to rise or float. In the execution of these systems, it has been the object to create a liquid chamber which is free of air bubbles since the air bubble would rise along with the die and cause distraction and mal performance. The manufacture of such devices is complex, some times requiring filling and capping while the container is immersed in the filling liquid to avoid air inclusion. U.S. Pat. No. 4,049,277 teaches the use of two chambers. The first, containing the gaming piece, is maintained air free and the second chamber contains overflow liquid and air to provide for an expansion and contraction of the liquid responding to environmental changes. U.S. Pat. No. 4,176,469 provides a flexible diaphragm to accomplish this function. The instant invention eliminates the need for the care and costs of manufacturing air free die chambers while still allowing for liquid expansion and contraction and non-critical liquid filling methods. Another advantage of this invention is elimination of the need for internal obstacles as cited in U.S. Pat. No. 2,452,730 simplifying manufacture and filling requirements. Further benefit of the invention is gained by dividing the colors of the multi-faceted game pieces into two or more groups, one group, typically colored green, to represent plus or forward movement and one group, typically colored red, to represent minus or backward movement, whereby providing additional suspense and excitement while the game piece is being agitated until it comes slowly to rest at the bottom of the chance column. A feature which may be incorporated in the invention is the use of a game piece with a hollow interior and including a specially shaped tumble weight having points and edges. The use of a hollowed die and a round ball bearing is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,176,469. Another feature which may be added to the invention, is the use of positively polarized magnetic game pieces whereby when two or more game pieces are used within the same container, the game pieces repel each other and avoid stacking. Another embodiment of the invention includes the use of a mechanical turning means to further eliminate player influence on scoring results by providing relatively consistent turning action.
An alternate embodiment of the device includes external, movable, negatively polarized, magnetic sources, at each end of the chance column, whereby the fallen positively magnetically polarized game piece is captured in a magnetic force field. The change column may then be turned relatively end for end and the external magnetic source holds the magnetic game piece until the magnetic source is moved away, breaking the force field whereby the game piece falls by gravity to the bottom of the container. This embodiment enhances the use of the chance column configuration as a timing means.